


Sleep

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Mike can't sleep, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can't sleep, so Ben and James combine their nerd powers to help him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.  
> (also, I know Barry and Hayley are engaged, but it was while they were on the Lost&Hungry tour. so yeah.)

When Barry woke up and got out of his room, he saw Mike sitting with a steaming mug of probably coffee in front of his computer.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked and Mike looked at him with sleepy eyes.

“Nope” Mike replied.

“What are you doing?” Barry asked as he sat next to Mike on the couch.

“Editing the vlog” Mike said “why are you awake?”

“I don’t know” he said “I think I miss home.”

“Or your girlfriend.” Mike said and Barry smiled.

“It might be it.” He said as he rested his head on Mike’s shoulder.

“I’m fine” mike mumbled.

“No you’re not. You haven’t been sleeping for 3 days.”

Mike took a sip from his coffee and looked through the comment section no the previous vlog.

‘is it just me or does Mike look tired af?’  
‘yeah he does look sleepy!’  
‘still hot tho’

“Mike don’t… don’t listen to them. Lou can help you with some makeup and you’ll look normal again.”

“Or I’ll just stay away from that side of the camera. I can take pictures and upload them to Instagram.”

“We need to talk to Ben. He probably have this kind of magical formula for like, I don’t know, a sleeping potion made from milk and spices.”

“Yeah I don’t think it’ll work…”

“You’re grumpy. Let’s call Hayley. Ok?”

“Fine” Mike said with a smile, because talking to Barry’s girlfriend is fun sometimes.

* * *

“Talked to Baz about my sleeping problem. I think I should stay away from the camera.” Mike told everyone while Lou was hiding the bags under his eyes with concealer.

“Bullshit!” James said as Barry came into the room.

“Ben said he’s got an idea for a sleeping potion for you” Barry said and when Mike rolled his eyes he got an angry look from Lou.

“Look up” she said, her voice wasn’t angry at all. It was caring.

“We’ll see how it'll work.”

* * *

When they got back to their Airbnb house, Ben and James went to the kitchen while Mike was getting ready for the nerd-powers to help him sleep.

After a while Ben got into Mike’s room with a steaming mug, filled with spiced milk.

“There you go!” Ben said proudly and gave Mike the mug.

“It’s just milk with spices” Mike said after taking a sip.

“Yeah but it supposed to help you sleep.”

“I feel like a child. Sitting in bed, drinking warm milk before going to sleep.”

“You deserve a good night sleep, it’s been three days since we left England.”

“Why do you guys care so much? I’m not sleeping… big deal…”

“We care because you’re our friend and we love you. You’re an adult and you can take care of yourself but every once in a while it’s good to know that people are going to look after you.”

“I don’t know if I’m getting sleepy because of this thing” Mike took another sip from the warm milk “or because you’re boring.”

“It’s the milk” Ben said with a smile.

“What did you put in it anyway?” Mike said as he finished drinking and gave Ben the mug.

“Well, cinnamon, ginger, clove…” Mike was struggling to keep his eyes open as Ben listed the spices he used, but right before his eyes closed and he fall asleep, he heard ben listing one more thing.

“Oh, and a sleeping pill.” Maybe it was the way his hearing was affected by the very much welcomed sleep, but he swore to god he heard Ben smiling while saying that.

And then he felt his body relaxing and his thoughts were drifting away, and after three days of being awake, he finally fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
